1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device in which a flexible member is stably connected to an insulating substrate.
2. Discussion of the Background
Recently, the organic light-emitting diode display (OLED) has become popular as a type of display device. OLEDs are advantageous as display panels because they can be driven by a low voltage, they are light and small, they have a wide viewing angle, and they can respond quickly to driving signals.
Generally, an OLED includes an insulating substrate, a display element formed on the insulating substrate, and a flexible member connected to the insulating substrate. A driving signal, a driving voltage, and a common voltage are supplied to the display element through the flexible member. The flexible member may be connected to a circuit substrate and the display element. The flexible member and the display element are generally arranged to contact the same surface of the insulating substrate. Thus, to decrease the size of the OLED, the flexible member is folded over onto the insulating substrate.
An OLED may be a bottom emission type in which light from the display element is emitted through insulating substrate. When the flexible member is folded in the bottom emission type OLED, the flexible member is bent in a direction toward which light is not emitted. More specifically, the flexible member is bent toward an upper part of the display element. However, when the flexible member is bent toward the upper part of the display element, the flexible member may become disconnected from the insulating substrate. Therefore, a stable assembly is necessary to prevent the flexible member from disconnecting from the insulating substrate.